


Touch Me (I Want Your Body)

by totilott



Series: A Groovy Kind of Love [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: 1980s, Actually consider this a continuation of the Comfort from last chapter, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, More Fluff than Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totilott/pseuds/totilott
Summary: It's not an easy job, trying to handle a pent-up Booster in recovery.





	Touch Me (I Want Your Body)

The impact of Ted’s back hitting the wall is hard enough to force a yelp out of him.

“Fuck. Sorry, I’m sorry,” Booster breathes against his lips. “That was harder than I meant to, I’m still, uh," he chuckles softly. “Still figuring out how to do everything with one arm. Fuck.” His mouth quickly finds Ted's again, a keen groan escaping Booster as his free hand, his good hand, tugs at Ted’s shirt. “Ted, God, I’m gonna go crazy like this.”

“Wuh -- um," Ted gasps, feeling a warm hand slip under his singlet. "Okay, slow _down_.” His head is still slow and groggy from sleep, the unexpected appearance of Booster and his lips, his hand, his body, starting certain processes in Ted before he's even had time to properly wake up. He pushes Booster’s hand away, very gently, and moves back, forcing some space between them. “Uh, first of all -- good morning,” he yawns.

Booster giggles. “Yeah, good morning.” He’s already fully dressed, handsome and comfortable in his sweatpants and T-shirt (though the print is obscured by his sling), while Ted’s still in his underwear and singlet, barely out of bed. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to run in and start, um, pawing at you,” Booster smiles, a little flushed.

“It’s okay, I just -- I thought we weren’t doing this yet.” Ted gives him a gentle smile. “Two weeks, that was doctor's orders, right?”

Booster groans softly with frustration as he pulls Ted close again, trailing the tip of his nose against Ted’s cheek. “Just a little bit. A little bit won’t kill me.”

Ted closes his eyes, trying not to be so aware of Booster’s hot breath against his skin. This is not the morning he anticipated. He smiles, warm and groggy. “Booster, this isn’t fair. I just woke up.”

“I know, babe. I’m sorry,” Booster murmurs, hooking his good arm behind Ted, dipping him slightly backwards, looking at him through a fringe of golden eyelashes. “I’ve just been lying in bed all morning thinking about you." He angles his head and kisses Ted's neck, earning a sigh. "I just can’t help mys-- _ngh_.” He stiffens, letting go of Ted to grasp his injured arm, still in the splint, and takes an unsteady breath.

“Yeah,” Ted yawns, rubbing his eyes. “This is why you’re not supposed to --”

“It’s not gonna fall off if I kiss you,” Booster snaps, cradling his arm.

It’s been nine days since Booster was injured. His bruises, which were once angry purple and blue, have turned an uncomfortable yellow, almost green. Standing up and sitting down always elicits a grunt of pain, and Ted feels like every time he tries to touch Booster, however innocently, he manages to brush against something horrifically painful.

So he's been trying not to touch him at all.

“I’m sorry,” Booster groans, massaging his temple with his left hand. “It’s getting to be a little frustrating, waiting.” He exhales, looking up with a hesitant smile. “And I--I miss this,” he murmurs, moving closer again. “I’ve _really_ missed this, Junebug.”

Ted makes a face. "I thought you didn't remember that part." He pauses, trying not to think too hard about that day, Booster curled up in his lap, sobbing with pain and self-loathing. That's why he's been trying to be very gentle with Booster, not only physically but... emotionally, perhaps. Just trying to support him, keep him content and happy.

Booster giggles. "Bea told me about the names. I can't believe you let me forget that one." He cradles Ted's face with his good hand. "Junebug."

"You're _not_ calling me Junebug."

"So distract me," Booster murmurs, leaning in, still cradling Ted's face, giving his upper lip a whisper of a kiss. That's what they been meekly stuck with since the incident, just kissing -- anything heavier invariably causing Booster pain, making him gasp for air, hunch around his injured arm. Every physical encounter just pain waiting to happen.

Ted pulls back, a sigh escaping him. “I just don’t want to slow you down,” he mutters, staring at Booster’s lips. “Your healing, I mean.”

“I’m going crazy, Ted.” Booster kisses him, soft like before, and Ted has to stop himself from groaning. “Look, I still got one functional arm, don’t I?” Booster places a soft, lazy kiss against the shell of Ted’s ear. “I still got a functional mouth. And a,” he grins, a soft exhale of a silent chuckle warming Ted’s skin. “A _very_ functional cock.”

“Booster,” Ted mutters, already blushing, that heat in him from before not abating. He turns to give him a gentle kiss in return. Booster’s face, at least, doesn’t hurt when touched. “Two weeks, that’s what they said.”

“No 'exertion', he didn’t say no sex,” Booster groans. “I mean, I feel fine, Ted. I feel really -- I’m feeling good enough it’s getting impossible to wait.”

Ted flashes Booster a weak smile, wanting to push him away, wanting to pull him closer. Finally he manages to duck away, sitting down at his desk, forcing some space between them. “You never were very patient, Booster.”

“Well, can you blame me?” Booster smiles, resting against the edge of the desk. He raises his hand and brushes a stray curl out of Ted’s eyes. Then he slowly pulls his fingers through Ted’s hair, playing with it, winding the curls around his fingers.

“We can, uh." Ted closes his eyes, distracted by the gentle pull in his hair. "We can handle one more week.” Each delicious little tug sends a wave of subtle pleasure all the way down to his toes.

“Maybe you can handle it, I can’t,” Booster mutters, dejected. “I’m gonna explode.”

“What,” Ted smiles, eyes still closed, just _enjoying._ “You’ve never had a two week dry spell?”

“Come on, that’s not fair,” Booster mutters, removing his hand, and Ted feels an ache in the absence of it. “I get to watch you on that monitor every day." He sucks air through his teeth. "Your body in that costume...”

Ted's opens his eyes, aware of the flash of heat traveling up his neck, his face. Nobody's ever thought him particularly sexy cavorting around in blue spandex. Better not think about that the next time he's out there working when Booster's on monitor duty, or he'll be distracted from the job.

“And while I wait I can’t even, um...” Booster's voice trails off as he pulls his fingers through his hair.

“Can’t even what?” Ted asks.

“You know,” Booster mutters without looking at him, a smirk on his face. “My right hand’s out of commission and I’ve never been very good with my left.”

Ted blinks, something tickling in the back of his mind. “What?”

Booster huffs. “You’re the genius, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“Booster,” Ted titters, rising to his feet, facing him. “Are you telling me you can’t jerk off?”

“I mean I _can,_” Booster looks away with a crooked smile, an unfamiliar flush in his cheeks. “It just takes a _whole_ lot longer and my arm gets tired right away.”

A giggle escapes Ted, and he pretends not to notice the look Booster gives him.

Oh.

Oh man.

Poor guy. Poor, poor Booster. Even Ted would be feeling the urge after a while, but with a drive like _Booster’s_....

No wonder he’s getting antsy.

“Don’t laugh,” Booster mutters with an embarrassed smile.

“I’m not laughing.”

"You were giggling."

"So? I wasn't laughing," Ted grins. Then he gives Booster a quick kiss, daring himself to continue. “Okay,” he murmurs. “I guess if we’re _extremely_ careful I can, um." He exhales softly through his nose. "Help you out.”

Booster hums appreciatively, kissing him back. “Can’t stop the hero in you, huh?”

“Shut up or I'll change my mind.”

Booster giggles, then lunges forward and finds Ted's mouth with his, hungrily, wetly kissing him while his hand slips under Ted's shirt, warm fingers teasing his skin. Ted makes a soft little noise then gently pulls Booster's hand away once more. There'll be no rushing, no grabbing, no desperate, excited movements. They’re gonna do this very gently, very controlled.

His hands are trembling already.

"How do you want me to do this?" Ted murmurs in between Booster's hungry kisses.

"I don't care _how_, just _when,_" Booster breathes. Then, pausing with a self-conscious smile at the look Ted gives him, he finds a seat on Ted's untidy bed, sitting down then pulling his feet up with a soft grunt of pain.

“You okay?"

"Perfect." Booster slides down on his back, a little grimace betraying him, and then closes his eyes, exhaling deeply. He opens them again, smiling at Ted. "Come here, Junebug."

"I thought we agreed not to use that."

"Well, you haven't distracted me yet." Booster squirms, trying to get comfortable. "Better get on that."

Ted takes a deep breath, a heat in him warming his chest. Not daring to put any of his weight on Booster’s bruised body, Ted carefully lies down next to him, on his side, and kisses him again. Booster sighs into his mouth, closing his eyes.

How’s he supposed to do this? Booster’s usually the more... active part, at least at the start of their nights together. And now that Ted is even afraid to touch him, he can’t find a way to --

“I won’t break, you know,” Booster murmurs, his breathing already heavy.

“I know, I just...”

“Ted. Please.”

Ted’s been telling himself he wants to be more active, more aggressive, not second-guessing himself every time he’s with Booster. Psyching himself up that once Booster's well again, he'll sweep him off his feet (figuratively if not physically), show some initiative, some goddamned _lust_. He’s through being the bashful bride, lying there taking it all in until he feels certain enough -- or horny enough -- to take the initiative. That's not who he wants to be.

_So here's your chance, Ted._

_Be aggressive, be assertive. But be very careful._

He finds the bottom of Booster’s shirt with his fingers, sliding his hand underneath, feeling the warm skin, Booster's abs less pronounced, a little subtler now that he's been staying away from the gym. He feels the the rise and fall of Booster’s breathing under his palm. Booster hums appreciatively and rolls his hips, then tenses with a groan.

“I’m sorry.” Ted quickly sits up on his elbow, looking down at Booster.

“No, that was me, that was just me being stupid,” Booster breathes, making a face. “I’ll lie still, just -- please keep going.”

Ted waits until Booster's breathing is calm again, until the tension in Booster's face is gone. Then he leans down, finding Booster’s full, warm lips again, kissing him softly. Slow. Booster sighs, angling his head up, wanting more, so Ted kisses him deeper, a little harder, but still oh so carefully. His hand finds that bare area of skin again, Booster’s stomach. This time he lets his hand wander downwards, pushing underneath the waistband of Booster’s sweatpants, the band of his underwear.

Booster keens gently into his mouth even when Ted’s fingers find the soft patch of blonde hair there, and when Ted’s fingertips find the base of his cock, Booster moans outright.

“Shh,” Ted hisses urgently, his hand coming to a stop right there, fearing Booster will get louder if he continues.

“I’m sorry, _fuck_,” Booster whimpers, his eyes screwed shut. “I’m just, God, Ted. I love your fucking hands, I love your fingers so much.”

“Okay, just love them quietly,” Ted mutters with a self-conscious smile. He’s getting hard too, feeling Booster under his fingertips, the sight of him underneath him, all flushed and desperate for him. He reaches down, his fingertips trailing the length of Booster's cock.

Booster pants urgently, unevenly. “Aah, Ted, Ted,” he whimpers.

“Shh,” Ted whispers, gentler. His hand is fighting the elastic of Booster’s underwear, his pants, but it’s a little bit of a turn on too, Booster coming apart fully dressed.

A soft squeak escapes Booster. “Oh God, I'm fucking --” Booster's hips abruptly jerk upwards and he raises his head off the bed, curling around Ted’s hand as he comes. A sharp choked noise escapes him, quiet enough that it shouldn't carry in the hallway, and Ted is glad. It means he can enjoy this fully.

Booster falls bodily against the mattress. “Ah. Shit. Ow,” Booster pants as Ted gently removes his hand. “Ow ow ow.” He lies there, eyes closed, brows knotted.

“You okay?” Ted asks, frowning. He wants to touch him but he’d probably just make it worse.

“Fine, I’m, ow, I’m _fine_.” He angles his head back, eyes still closed, that tension still apparent in his forehead. He opens his eyes and smiles weakly at the ceiling. “That was great, though. That was great and worth it, a thousand times worth it.” He tenses, almost like a full body twitch, and groans sharply.

“Anything I can do?” Ted asks, stupidly. What can he do? He did this to begin with.

“No, I just moved too much, I have to learn to not --” Booster finally flops down, resting against the mattress, breathing deeply and covering his face with his forearm “Ohhh, man," he groans softly. "That was, like, _virgin_ territory. Two seconds and just your fingers brushing against me. Jesus.”

Ted chuckles softly, a little delighted at Booster’s embarrassment. He angles his head and kisses the corner of Booster’s mouth. “You were pretty pent-up, huh?”

“You _think?”_

Ted grins, not being able to stop himself from kissing Booster’s chin, his cheek, the finely curved cupid’s bow of his upper lip. Gently he moves Booster’s arm out of the way.

“No, don’t look at me,” Booster titters, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m not done hiding in shame.”

Ted pauses. “You sure you’re alright? That seemed like more pain than pleasure.”

“Ted, babe.” Booster gives him a tired smile. “It's just because my back is sore. I promise you, everything else, everything you did felt great.”

“All two seconds of it,” Ted murmurs with a grin, and immediately feels a sudden jolt of pain at the back of his head. “_Ow!_ Hair-pulling, really?”

“Only because I can’t beat you up right now,” Booster smiles mischievously, letting go of the fistful of hair.

“You couldn’t beat me up ever.”

“Could too.” Booster yawns. “Remind me when I’m well again, you’ll see.”

Ted chuckles, resting his head against the pillow, next to Booster. But something vibrates nervously inside of him at those words.

That's how it is, isn't it?

When he’s well again. When his body is mended. Back in the costume, back in the fights, back in harm’s way. Both of them, again and again, racking up injuries, healing, then back in the fray. Repeat. Until they either give up this line of business or get killed.

The realization hits Ted that he wouldn’t mind Booster being sidelined for quite some time with his elbow, with his bruises, his sore back. Staying out of harm’s way for as long as possible, because as scary as this incident was, the next time might be scarier. A whole lot worse than a dislocated elbow.

He rests his head on his pillow, feeling Booster’s calm breath warming his cheek.

He’d like to keep him here, forever, warm and safe and comfortable in a soft bed, waiting for him at the end of the day. Every day.

Ted sits up, troubled.

Booster stirs beside him. “Something wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Ted mutters. “Just restless.”

“I could help you with that,” Booster purrs, moving his left hand up Ted’s thigh. “Return the favor.” He shifts, a small grunt escaping him as rests on his splinted arm.

“No, Booster,” Ted chuckles, squirming away. “This one was for you, remember?”

“Oh, this one would be for me too,” Booster murmurs with a mischievous grin. “I’m selfish that way.”

“You just told me your arm gets tired right away.”

“So I could use the conditioning,” Booster smiles, then sighs dejectedly when he sees Ted’s expression. “Come on, Ted, there’s gotta be something I can do. I feel like an asshole leaving you hanging.”

Ted chuckles softly. “I’ll manage.”

“Or if you, you know... Wanna handle it yourself,” Booster bites his lips, regarding him through golden eyelashes. “I could watch.”

Oh.

Oh, that feeling is back, the one Ted has become all too familiar with. That white hot shock of sheer utter panic and arousal. Booster’s all too good at eliciting that feeling in him. Especially when it’s been almost two weeks. “I, uh. I d-don’t --” Ted stutters, his skin burning.

“You’re so fucking cute when your brain short circuits,” Booster grins lazily. “But I mean it,” his voice drops low as he trails fingertips up Ted's chest, over his singlet. “I’d fucking love to watch you touch yourself, that’d be just--” He takes shallow breath. “Amazing. Really.”

He couldn't. He absolutely could never -- or maybe not never, but certainly not without some mental preparations. But Booster happy and seductive like this certainly makes him think of other things he'd do right now with zero mental preparations.

Two weeks. Two weeks' rest, that’s what the doctor said. It’s been nine days, which means five more days. Five days. Ted has to remind himself of that very sternly because right now he would like to be very active with Booster. Strenuous activity galore, very little watching necessary.

“Some other time,” Ted manages to choke out. “Maybe.”

“I can live with maybe,” Booster smiles -- so unashamed, so upfront. He gives Ted a gentle kiss. “You want me to leave so you can, uh --”

“Booster, jeez,” Ted laughs. “I can handle having a hard-on for twenty minutes.”

“That’s what I like about you, Beetle," Booster giggles. "Your tenacity, your self-discipline.”

“Shut up,” Ted laughs as well, feeling a little awkward at their present situation, unsure what they should do now.

Do they cuddle, like they would if they were both done? It’s remarkable that in just a few weeks they’ve fallen into a rhythm, a ritual, and now that’s been interrupted he’s not sure about the right way to act.

_No, enough second guessing, Ted. That was the deal. Stop worrying about what you’re supposed to do and just do what you _want_ to do._

Ted gives him a quick kiss, trying to make up his mind. “Booster?”

“Mmyeah?” Booster murmurs.

“Could you, like..." _Oh, this is gonna sound so stupid._ "Turn around?” It’s not like he can coax him by touching him, not when he’s this sore and bruised up.

“Oh. Um, okay." He smiles, uncertain. “On my side?”

“Yeah.”

Wasting no time, Booster shuffles and shifts until he’s on his left, his back to Ted. Ted shuffles closer, enjoying the warmth of Booster's broad back against his chest, and lays his arm under Booster’s head, feeling the weight of him resting against it. His other arm gently works itself under Booster's injured arm, around his chest. Holding him close. They lie there spooning, and Ted, a little self-conscious, gives Booster’s neck a whisper of a kiss.

“Oh,” Booster murmurs. “I like this.”

“Good,” Ted whispers, daring himself to admit it, out loud: “Me too.” Then he exhales, feeling the warmth of Booster's body against his, feeling the calm rise and fall of his breathing in his arms.

Maybe it’s not so bad, being forced to slow down. Appreciating the calm within themselves, creating still moments like this together.

Ted closes his eyes. He could drift off to sleep again, right here.

Booster groans contentedly. “So not even a little bit tempted?”

Ted frowns gently, eyes still closed. “Tempted how?” His eyes shoot open the moment Booster pushes back, rolling his hips, his ass meeting Ted’s erection.

_“Booster.”_

“A good position for a lot of things,” Booster purrs, rolling his hips once again, then freezing abruptly. “Ah. Ow.”

“See?” Ted huffs, angling his hips away. “You shouldn’t move.”

“I can lie still,” Booster insists. “I can lie absolutely dead still if you want to --”

“I don’t,” Ted replies, and it comes out more sternly than he meant it to. He gives Booster’s neck another soft kiss, hoping he comes across less frigid than he feels. “Just... I can_ deal,_ Boos. Right now I just -- I want to lie here, okay?”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Booster murmurs, dejected, prompting Ted to kiss his neck again.

“Don’t apologize,” he whispers. It bothers him that he's the one who has to say stop, be the wet blanket. This is where he’s at, making a golden god like Booster apologize because, what? Because he’s turned on by Ted’s body? Frustrated with his forced celibacy?

He wants to tell Booster he’s tempted too, that he’d show him just how tempted he is if he wasn’t worried about hurting him, making the pain worse. Because that would certainly happen if he got too excited, if he let loose too much. He'd like to tell Booster that the simple action Booster struggles to do with his left, Ted indulges in nightly because... Because his body aches at the emptiness of his bed, his mind already full of delicious memories of being alone with Booster.

But he can’t bring himself to say it.

Instead he rests his head on the pillow, focusing on the enjoyable feeling of Booster’s warm body against his, hugging that wonderful warm broad back against himself. He want to pull him tighter, squeeze him close, but he’ll only hurt him. Only make it worse.

“So, um. Ted?”

“Mm?”

“I’ve been wondering.”

“What?”

A little titter escapes Booster. “I mean, you’re super flexible, right?”

Ted opens one eye, studying the back of Booster’s head, a suspicion blooming in him at this line of questioning. “Uh, I don’t know about _super_ but." He hesitates. "I guess.”

“So are you able to -- you know,” he squirms slightly in Ted’s arms. “Yourself. Like... Can you suck your own --”

“Booster, oh my God,” Ted exclaims, already giggling. “I swear you’re fourteen years old!”

“Okay, I’m _sorry,_” Booster giggles. “I know, it's ridiculous, I should have realized --”

“I don’t know if I can still do it," Ted mutters, grateful Booster can't see the color he's turning. "But years ago, yeah.”

_“Holy shit,”_ Booster exclaims softly, and even without looking Ted knows he’s got that charming wide-eyed Booster stare. “You’re not kidding me?”

“I was a teenager,” Ted shrugs, even though he knows for a fact he was in his mid-twenties the last time he did it. “You do stupid shit when you’re young and --” He searches for the word. “Frustrated.”

“Ted,” Booster pleads with a touching intensity. “You _have to_ show me.”

“No, no, no, no,” Ted replies, hugging Booster a little tighter to make sure he can’t turn around and see how hard he’s blushing. “Like I said, I don’t know if I can still do it and -- trust me,” he exhales with a chuckle. “It’s not sexy at all. Or _comfortable_. You have to warm up, and use gravity for all its worth, and... Well.”

"Buddy," Booster murmurs. ”I have a newfound respect for you this day.”

Ted laughs, self-conscious. “Good, I could use some of that.”

“Still gonna call you Junebug, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some fluff to offset some of the heavy stuff that was brought up last chapter. (And... some future events, shh).
> 
> I had at least two ways this chapter could go so I wrote two similar-but-different first drafts and I think it's the stupidest thing I've ever done, writing-wise. Trust me, that was not a good way to work.
> 
> **[Song:](https://open.spotify.com/user/tilly_stratford/playlist/4SqomvmhyncWPEAobYUZ88?si=DNXWufsLSs29KqRywW2U9A)**  
Touch me (I want your body) - Samantha Fox


End file.
